Red
by CerisierJin
Summary: Levi tiene un momento muy íntimo consigo mismo, mientras que una de sus alumnas descansa cómodamente entre sus sábanas. Universo Alterno/RivaMika/Lemon.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! ya se me está haciendo constante publicar un fic nuevo cada mes, y pues en este tampoco quise fallar._

 _Este fic va dedicado para dos personas en específico: primero a mi jugo de limón favorito, o sea, **Judith** , que ha escrito ya dos fics y yo sin poder dedicarle un rw :(, también para **Rus** que últimamente se ha sentido con ánimos bajos. Tal vez este no sea mi mejor fic, pero era una fantasía para mí escribirlo _—no se vayan a reír—, _duré semanas con la idea, hasta que un día me propuse y dije: si no lo empiezo a la de ya, la idea se irá para siempre o me hartará, por lo que se convirtió en necesidad expresar todos estos pensamientos._

 **Advertencias: PWP, Lemón, posible ooc, Universo Alterno.**

* * *

 **Red**

* * *

.

.

.

La noche anterior había sido una locura. Un caos total comparado a las otras veces que, al regreso de sus típicas salidas al bar con sus mejores amigos, tenían sexo de la manera más apasionada posible. Esta vez la situación se transformó en desenfrenada, concupiscente, salvaje, casi pornográfica, tomando en cuenta que Mikasa aún era inexperta al lado de él.

Evidentemente, el hombre que ahora se erguía en el lado derecho de su cama no se refería específicamente al "reventón" exasperante al que Erwin —respaldado por su novia— le había obligado a asistir. Sin embargo este había establecido un parteaguas muy importante en su vida de ahora en adelante.

De alguna forma le sirvió para poner en orden sus ideas, y con la palabrería barata —pero sabia— del rubio, se hicieron más nítidos los ideales que ya venía sopesando desde hace un tiempo atrás. Desde que la conoció, a decir verdad.

Una indescriptible punzada en su cabeza le retuvo de cualquier movimiento que estuviera dispuesto a realizar, fue potente, horrible, y un claro signo de una estúpida resaca. ¡Maldito fuera ese cejotas! Sabía que no le gustaba beber de más cuando Mikasa terminaba en las mismas condiciones, por su seguridad y, obviamente, la noche anterior la chica azabache no había salido muy bien parada. Literal. Él tampoco, pero por lo menos podía andar dos pasos sin tropezarse. Él andaba tomado, pero ella no podía ni manejarse a sí misma. Por lo que con toda la precaución y cuidado emprendieron camino a su departamento.

« _Mierda negra, necesito un estúpido analgésico ya mismo_ _»_

Junto a toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo, más las ganas de erradicar ese horrible malestar, apartó de un tirón la sábana que lo cubría y se puso de pie para largarse inmediatamente hacia el cuarto de baño, sin embargo, otro pequeño problema típico de las mañanas se hizo visible para él.

« _Debe ser una jodida broma…_ _»_

Ok, _eso_ de ahí abajo para nada era _pequeño_. Más bien se trataba de la dolorosa función masculina a la que todos alguna vez debían enfrentar.

Una erección matutina, lo normal.

Durante sus sueños habrá tenido algún estímulo erótico que hubo acelerado su circulación sanguínea concentrándose en esa región, tomando en cuenta sus fantasías y recuerdos de lo consumado hace unas horas, había conseguido ese prominente bulto que ahora ardía entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero sí una de las más fuertes y prolongadas. Supo que llevaba rato excitado por el increíble tamaño que ya poseía.

« _Demonios, ¿y ahora qué mierda hago con esto?... Tch._ _»_

Levi observaba enfurruñado el encierro tortuoso de su _amiguito_ que osaba revelar su punta por el borde de sus boxers, sin saber qué hacer y maldiciendo para sus adentros. Infortunadamente, unas ganas ineludibles de orinar se sumaron a la ecuación repentinamente y el pobre azabache se sintió aún más desgraciado.

Meditó un segundo qué hacer, pero la latente punzada en ambas cabezas amenazaba por robarle toda cordura.

« _JO-DER._ _»_

Transcurrieron unos minutos y él seguía de pie junto a la orilla de la cama, rumiando sus escazas opciones. Sabía que es prácticamente imposible realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas con su órgano elevado en esa posición, salvo que hiciera malabares frente al retrete. Sinceramente, no tenía la paciencia para esperar, ni el ánimo para soportar el brutal dolor que conllevaría al evacuar. Total, estaba completamente rígido. Debía apresurarse, no es como si su querido compañero le fuera a dar tregua. No, el muy bastardo quería atención. La exigía. Le traicionaba palpitando con urgencia. Y aunque él no fuera asiduo a esas destrezas, cedió ante aquella técnica de autoplacer.

Sin embargo no se decantaría a por lo fácil, buscaría un estímulo. Uno jodidamente bueno y satisfactorio para que sus manualidades valieran la pena. Indagó un segundo; por suerte, fue ágil de mente y gracias al cielo lo encontró rápido. Los remanentes de su espectacular encuentro sexual bailaron en su memoria mientras posicionaba su mano derecha alrededor de su falo y comenzaba a tocarse.

" _Atravesó la puerta del departamento con su mocosa casi a rastras, tan pegada como la mantenía a su propio cuerpo era odiosamente imposible que sus pies no se enredaran. A pesar de eso, en ningún momento hubo amago de tropezar ni Levi titubeó en sus siguientes movimientos._

 _Tenerla tan cerca, asida por la cintura, le hacía percibir inequívocamente el dulce calor que emanaba el sinuoso cuerpo femenino, tanto que sentía cada parte de su anatomía refregarse contra él y que lo ponía ansioso con cada brusco movimiento. Sin duda estaba ebrio —aunque se le había bajado un poco de camino—, en calidad de que sería dificultoso mantener su autocontrol._

 _Quizá el bastardo de Erwin había vertido alguna clase de sustancia afrodisíaca a su bebida; incluso los estúpidos camareros pudieron haberse equivocado de persona. Ya no tenía caso._

 _De una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación, azotándola en el proceso y con lo cual Mikasa dio un leve respingo. Pero no le importó ni los quejidos emitidos por ésta, y la arrojó despiadadamente al colchón. Ese acto resultó muy salvaje por su parte, y la chica terminó por abrir los ojos como dos platillos._

— _Mph… ¿Levi-ii?_

 _Eso a él le gustó. Le atizó. Le encendió el alma hasta lo más hondo. El alcohol alteraba sus palabras haciéndolas sonar como sedosos ronroneos._

 _El aludido la contempló con una pizca de hegemonía bañando sus pupilas oscuras: su novia usaba un vestido rojo que acentuaba su brevísima cintura, escote en V no tan pronunciado y la falda era suelta que graciosamente volaba a cada paso de baile que ella dio esa noche. Esa ropa le hacía lucir condenadamente sensual pero infantil al mismo tiempo, mejor combinación perfecta para él no existía. La escaneó altivo unos segundos más, desde arriba la vista era magnifica y él se sentía poderoso. Grandioso, dominante._

 _Ella quiso sentarse en la cama apoyándose en sus dos manos, pero su estado etílico era tal que no pudo salvo lucir más vulnerable para él._

 _Y también más apetecible_."

Mantuvo fija la imagen de una Mikasa enteramente indefensa ante él, con ojos de cachorro mirándolo a los suyos llenos de lujuria, y comenzó lentamente a bombear.

" _Se inclinó para tomar los labios femeninos en un beso apasionado, pasados unos momentos en los que ella pareció reaccionar, le correspondió con la misma intensidad y fiereza, era estimulante el vaivén frenético que mantenían sus lenguas por adueñarse del control. Levi tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó por sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que separaba las largas piernas y se acomodaba ansiosamente entre éstas._

 _No había tiempo para juegos. La quería, necesitaba tomarla ya."_

La mano del azabache se resbalaba cada vez con más ímpetu y anhelo; con fuerza y fruición implantada en su poderoso brazo, pero conservando la suavidad caracterizada para proporcionarse placer y no daño.

Estaba próximo. Cerró los ojos para apremiar la sensación de realismo.

Inconscientemente se alejó unos pasos de la cama, no quería ser descubierto en medio de ese momento tan íntimo y personal.

El movimiento sucesivo junto a los gruñidos y jadeos incrementaba paulatinamente su grado de intensidad, provocando que apretara los dientes en señal de un delicioso deleite. Lo estaba gozando a lo grande.

Pero necesitaba más incitación.

Reconstruyó el escenario más sugestivo de la noche anterior, aquel que se suscitó sin preliminares, sino que todo había sido más duro y directo. Anoche ellos no hicieron el amor, toda la acción había sido puramente instintiva y salvaje.

" _Mikasa era víctima de los violentos embates que le proporcionaba el hombre encima de ella, sus pechos botaban y con las manos empuñadas se aferraba a la sabana retorciéndola, Levi la tenía tomada por los tobillos dejando sus piernas al aire, totalmente desnuda, mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez, marcando su ritmo con exagerado salvajismo, impidiendo que ella tomara el control. El sonrojado rostro femenino se contorsionaba de puro placer ante semejante demostración de poderío._

— _¡Ohhhhh Dios!—gimió entre dientes cuando un tercer orgasmo le sacudió el cuerpo— ¡Levi!_

 _No soportó más y terminó dentro de ella. Después de normalizar su respiración la miró un segundo, esos ojos oscuros se desbordaban de locura y deseo, su cabello negro y sedoso esparcido por la almohada la hacía lucir bellísima, y esos labios carnosos y maravillosos que lo llamaban a gritos…_

 _Jadeó cegado por la lujuria y le pasó las manos por debajo de la espalda, la alzó hacia él para besarla y la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera su renovada dureza. Cuando ella ronroneó y se frotó contra él, Levi la alejó para girarla sin contemplaciones._

 _La posicionó en cuatro, su preferida."_

Fuego ardía en él, y este explotó de un momento a otro en el más delicioso de los orgasmos. Tuvo que recargarse a una mano en la pared para no caer, mientras que con la otra sostenía su miembro ya flácido. Bien, había acabado ya. Trabajo fácil, misión cumplida con éxito. O quizá no.

El quisquilloso hombre frunció el entrecejo al contemplar su asqueroso desastre. Semen chorreando de su mano ya había alcanzado el pulcro azulejo del piso.

« _¿Pero qué demonios? Pareciera que no he eyaculado en meses, cuando justamente ayer…_ »

Cerró los ojos y negó con frenetismo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? no necesitaba ponerse rígido de nuevo.

Ese era, quizá, uno de los principales problemas de ser hombre. Cualquier incitante cosa, por más pequeña que fuera, paraba los miembros viriles emulando astas de bandera. Sin embargo eran líos casuales de mocosos, y él ya no era un mocoso, sabía controlar mejor sus reacciones. _Pero teniendo a Mikasa nunca se sabe._ Sonrió engreído viendo el lado positivo: aunque fuera relativamente mayor, la madurez aun no causaba estragos perceptibles en su cuerpo como para proyectarse en la renombrada disfunción eréctil. Podía considerarse a sí mismo como un semental con todavía _mucho_ que ofrecerle a su mujer. No pudo evitar que le invada una sensación de orgullo y con paso seguro se introdujo al cuarto de baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió de la ducha media hora después, fresco, renovado, más sereno, el dolor de cabeza incluso se había vuelto soportable. Había decidido que tomar un baño serviría para quitar la pegajosa suciedad y el sudor acumulado durante sus extenuantes asaltos. Y sí, estaba endemoniadamente agotado. Prácticamente hecho polvo. Por lo visto Mikasa no lo pasaba mejor. La cogió como un loco toda la noche y muy entrada la madrugada. Ahora pasaba del medio día y la mocosa no daba señales de vida. Ni siquiera por los hechos de hace un momento. Levi estaba seguro de haber sido lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que ella por lo menos se removiera.

Sin embargo continuaba durmiendo como un tronco.

Dejó de secar su cabello para colocarse ropa interior limpia y posteriormente reintegrarse en su lecho.

Oh Mikasa, su pequeña y jovial noviecita. Bueno, no tan pequeña —solo en edad—, se llevaban al menos unos 10 centímetros de diferencia, aspecto sin importancia a la hora de encamarse con él.

" _Lo que no tiene de altura lo compensa con lo que hay debajo de su cintura_ ". La había escuchado cuchichear con una de sus mejores amigas, Sasha, la mocosa —futura esposa— de Erwin. Esas dos eran unas sucias traviesas. Menudo valor de mantener una aventura con sus profesores de universidad a la par. Ambos mucho mayores de edad y que además uno estaba casado.

 _Estaba_ era la palabra clave. Levi se mostró sumamente consternado cuando Erwin tomó la presurosa decisión de dejar a Hanji por Sasha, una muchacha mucho más joven que ella y a quien además le impartía clases. Él, por supuesto, actuó imparcial, incapaz de aliarse al lado de ninguno. Ambos eran sus amigos, los apreciaba por igual y la penosa situación sobre su matrimonio de alguna forma también le afectaba. No obstante él no tenía vela en ese entierro. Simplemente los dejó ser, a su modo, permitió que las aguas corrieran en su cauce sin alterar ni involucrarse en líos innecesarios que solo estropearían su eterna amistad con ellos.

Claro que seguía frecuentando a su amiga Hanji —pocas veces— quien sorprendentemente ya había superado el cruel abandono de su exesposo. Y por supuesto que continuaba saliendo con Erwin esporádicamente; asimismo lo veía en la facultad. Ambos hombres mayormente acompañados por sus mocosas, por lo menos Levi ya no se sentía como un pedófilo en solitario.

Y es que desde que ella se le insinuó al finalizar una clase, hace unos tres años atrás, no había sido capaz de quitarle las manos de encima. Mikasa era una mujer tan elegante, tan atractiva, tan deseable. Era una muñeca, una niña preciosa destinada solo para él.

Y oh por Dios, el hermoso sexo era increíble. Nunca se cansaría de hacer el amor con ella. La manera en que sus cuerpos se unían era simplemente indescriptible. Un vago sentimiento de autorrealización lo embargaba al recordar esas situaciones, el cual incrementaba su valor desde que ella fue a vivir con él.

Si bien lo de anoche había resultado algo totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado, la sensación de fundirse en su interior continuaba pareciéndole fantástica y supremamente irresistible.

Menudo follón que se dieron.

Recordó la exquisita felación, junto a la posterior y vigorosa penetración que hizo él hacia su dulce y pequeña boca. Su miembro acaparando toda esa cavidad bucal entre tanto aumentaba la velocidad de sus empujes. También recordó el resto de posiciones que juntos habían experimentado. El delicioso 69 sin dudas resultó genial para las torpes condiciones en la que se encontraban, aunque muy probablemente eso fue lo que les añadió atrevimiento.

Levi la escrutaba impasible situado contra el respaldar de la cama, lucía encantadora en esa faceta inocente, con su tierno rostro apacible y respiración acompasada; entonces el hombre volvió a sentir a su pene dar un respingar dentro de sus calzoncillos. Al parecer había despertado otra vez. ¿Qué diablos? Según él había sido suficiente, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Molesto, se pasó las manos por el pelo. Cabía la remota posibilidad de que sus sospechas sobre la droga no sean una mentira. ¿Cuánto más persistiría el maldito efecto en su sistema? Si de verdad había sido Erwin, se encargaría de por lo menos dejarle un ojo morado por andar haciendo a la moderna cigüeña entrometida.

Mientras tanto se le hacía nula la posibilidad de sofrenarse. Quería más, qué se le va hacer, pero no mediante _aquella_ manera a su criterio patética. Masturbarse a su edad… menudo perdedor quien lo hiciera. La primera vez no había tenido otra opción más a la mano. Sin embargo esos actos no eran comunes en él, ¿quién podría masturbarse teniendo esa belleza exótica a lado que hiciera todo el trabajo? Es decir, solo bastaba con bajarse los pantalones para tener a Mikasa hincada y chupándosela.

Pero, ¿y si lo dejaba pasar nuevamente? Se preguntó sospesando esa tentadora posibilidad. Aunque lamentablemente para su creciente anatomía, su compañera continuaba sumida en un profundo letargo del que no aparentaba espabilar pronto. En ese momento ella era como una manzana roja frente a un hambriento y él sin poder darle una mordida.

« _Carajo_ » Volvió a maldecir una y otra vez a su "suerte".

Porque, claro, tener a una mujer dispuesta a dejarse hacer de _todo_ era algo muy atípico y digno de alguna fuerza mística que raramente lo favorecía.

Levi más bien es del tipo de señor al que una jovencita no debería acercarse nunca. Además de no considerarse alguien guapo, es una persona fría, solitaria y un poco grosera —hecho que ahuyentaba a las más melindrosas—, por no decir mucho; sin embargo en la universidad hay apariencias que guardar.

Curioso que allí mismo ocurriera el génesis de lo que eran ahora. —doblemente curioso, pues ella lo odiaba—.

" _Fuerte, poderoso. El cuerpo febril mientras se movía encima de ella. Manos hábiles y expertas que la tocaban donde nadie jamás la había tocado, hasta que Mikasa gimió y se arqueó contra él, instante que el profesor Levi la había alzado sobre el escritorio para penetrarla despacio, despacio, hasta enterrarse por completo en su interior._

 _Había alcanzado el orgasmo en el momento de la penetración, para repetirlo una y otra vez, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Jamás había volado tan deprisa con ninguna otra mujer, tan alto, ni había querido que la tarde durara para siempre. Sin embargo debían salir antes de que algún inoportuno apareciera por la puerta."_

Abrió los ojos, de nuevo estaba fantaseando, como efecto la sangre circuló con más velocidad hacia su parte baja.

Inevitablemente Levi continuó recordando cosas.

" _Después de un fervoroso encuentro sexual en el salón de clases, cada uno se despedía sin mirar atrás para ir a casa, pero justamente aquella tarde no habían quedado satisfechos._

— _¿Adónde vas? —inquirió el profesor echando el seguro a la puerta de su departamento._

— _A su habitación, supongo es la única —afirmó la chica arqueando una ceja—, ¿o lo haremos aquí en la sala?_

— _Siempre quise follarme a una niña en un sofá —respondió contra el tono jocoso empleado por la mocosa, avanzando unos pasos con propósito de amedrentarla._

— _Eso es muy… pedófilo, profesor —retrocedió unos pasos, a pesar de eso no titubeó._

— _Imagina, cuando yo tenía veinte años tú apenas rondabas por los nueve —murmuró con ardua voz varonil._ "

Esa conversación había sido muy extraña, pero lo encendió lo suficiente para el divertido revolcón que persistió hasta el amanecer.

En primera instancia todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez, la necesidad de poseerla se volvió irrefrenable, el torrente precipitado que había descartado a la lógica. La acción de haber compartido su espacio personal con ella marcó un primer hito muy especial para los dos, pues de ahí en adelante las cosas empezaron a tornarse sutiles.

Y allí es cuando reaccionaba. Sus decisiones de anoche solo eran una afirmación inequívoca de que no se trataba de una simple relación carnal alimentada por el morbo maestro-alumna. Que aquello era algo más. Que podía superar sus propios límites de lo imaginable.

Un pequeño resquicio de su conversación con Erwin saltó en su cerebro.

" _No había demasiada gente, pero de todas formas la fiesta estaba hasta el tope. Por esa razón, los hombres se preocupaban por alquilar un área privada donde el resto de asistentes no tuvieran un libre acceso. Levi miraba constantemente a Mikasa, quien se encontraba en la pista con su mejor amiga Sasha, con el propósito de asegurarse de que se la esté pasando bien._

— _Y… ¿qué harás?_

 _Levi se arrellanó un poco más en la butaca, con las piernas abiertas y codos flexionados hacia el respaldo, en ademán relajado, en su mano izquierda sostenía una copa de whisky. Después de un breve trago, se dignó a contestar la pregunta de su amigo:_

— _La voy a preñar pronto, necesito un hijo ya —dijo resueltamente._

— _Tiene 23 años, Levi._

— _Y yo 34._

— _¿No es un poco apresurado? Le hace falta vivir, disfrutar su etapa de juventud. Vivir un poco más antes de que la ates por siempre al insufrible mundo de la maternidad._

— _¿Qué me dices de ti, cejotas de mierda? Te casarás._

— _Todo a su tiempo, Levi —aseguró con gesto solemne, de reojo vigilaba que a su prometida no se le pasaran las copas—. Hay una diferencia inconmensurable entre contraer nupcias y traer un hijo al mundo... Además —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa—, ¿crees tener la suficiente testosterona como para engendrarle un hijo?_

 _El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con fastidio ante la burla y casi inmediatamente después se puso de pie y huyó al baño. Momento que quizá su amigo aprovecho para hacerle sabe qué a su bebida._ "

Levi salió por fin de sus cavilaciones para decidirse a atender la reciente erección que comenzaba a tornarse a niveles insoportables. No podía soportarlo más.

Esta vez fue diferente, descendió en un camino delicado por su abdomen hasta palpar el bulto que sobresalía en su ropa interior. No razonó el porqué, sin embargo hacerlo de esa manera tan parsimoniosa sazonó su momento con una oleada de sensaciones explosivas que elevó más su apetito. Esperaba de buena fe que no se le hicieran costumbre esas desesperadas artes manuales. Sobó su longitud un par de veces, y con vehemencia lo bajó para comenzar a despacharse, de nuevo.

Un último fragmento volvió a destacar en su cerebro.

" _La alzó de vuelta, ahora por las piernas. Ella con urgencia lo envolvió por el cuello en un agarre de hierro evitando desplomarse, pues al estar tan cegado por la pasión solo atinó a apresar sus nalgas, con toda su rudeza concentrada en su pelvis con cada potente embestida._

 _Una y otra y otra vez._

— _Manten quietas tus caderas, Mikasa, si no quieres que te estampe contra la pared —conminó contra su oído en un suave ronroneo. Quería seguir siendo el dominante._

 _Mikasa totalmente perdida y obnubilada le hizo ademán de "Sí, por favor", a lo que el musculoso hombre no pudo hacer más que complacerla._

 _Su cuerpo duro y caliente se movía sobre el grácil de ella, aplastado contra la firme superficie de madera_."

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su culmen, hasta que se detuvo de improviso. Sus ojos cayeron en Mikasa quien se sacudió suavemente en la cama, su torso desnudo quedó expuesto ante la agitación y por ende sus redondos pechos a la vista hambrienta del hombre. Él se paralizó azorado, pues le encantaban. Su tamaño era el adecuado. Ni muy grandes ni demasiado pequeños, sino que éstos se amoldaban a sus palmas como si estuvieran creados a su medida. Se sentía orgulloso de ser el amo de esas cimas coronadas por tan bellos y sonrosados pezones. Quizá sonara demandante, incluso en ocasiones llegando a ser presuntuoso. Traseros y pechos, una guerra constante entre hombres por discernir si su mujer los tenía más grandes o no. No le apenaba admitirlo en su fuero interno, a fin de cuentas era hombre y le gustaban las tetas.

La mirada descendió, hipnotizado, hurgando un poco más.

La sabana que la cubría no había caído por completo, quedó atorada en su fina cintura. Una fuerza misteriosa lo instó a llevar su mano hasta allí, donde descubrió su coño libre de vello. Totalmente despejado, limpio y rosado, como a él le encantaba.

Y eso fue como un sutil aliciente a su sexo. Podía sentir a su instinto animal poseyéndolo desde dentro.

Con una súbita descarga de adrenalina, Levi se montó sobre Mikasa, apostando ambos brazos y piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. La observó con una mirada que echaba chispas, era hermosa.

Con cuidado, acercó sus dedos hasta aquella sensible zona, palpando su tibieza y suavidad, con los dedos índice y medio frotó su clítoris un par de veces, más tarde un tercero fue partícipe, restregando sus demás falanges contra ese delicado botón, entrando y saliendo despacio, era un acto pausado y deliciosamente tortuoso. Francamente, quería enterrarse en su carne, pero no era apropiado si no la mojaba lo suficiente. Dejando de lado su vulva pero soportando esa posición, volvió a la tarea vertiginosa de bombear su sexo con sumo entusiasmo.

Para su fortuna, la chica fue abriendo los ojos entre gruñidos, encontrándose con la imagen de su profesor rudo y sexy jalándosela encima de ella. Su expresión, que denotaba somnolencia y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, se sobresaltó. Sus mejillas le ardieron ante tremenda imagen sobreestimulante.

—¿Qué mierda, Levi? —masculló, cayendo en cuenta de la humedad en su vientre bajo.

Estaba azorada, un poco, de cierta manera comprendía la situación, mas no el motivo.

No recibió explicación coherente, cuando sin recato Levi la giró, haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él, donde la sorprendió de nueva cuenta atrapando con sus grandes manos sus pechos, masajeándolos, amasándolos, al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en su cuello, repartiendo besos tronados por toda su blanca extensión. Mikasa cerró los ojos plagada de éxtasis, y alargando su brazo izquierdo jaló de la lacia cabellera azabache, incitándolo. Si su profesor quería sexo al despertar, se lo daría. Tampoco es que ella se lo pudiera negar, simplemente no creyó que aguantara tanto. Que equivocada estaba.

—Te haré mía.

Un frenesí violento los sacudió como un rayo. Rodaron de nuevo, quedando ahora él recostado boca arriba, a merced de ella. Mikasa lo dominaría esta vez, se lo debía y lo quería. El ambiente estaba cargado de deseo, el aire olía a sexo, y el choque de pieles, junto con los besos, mordidas, y succiones se unía a la inminente sinfonía sexual.

Luego de esa diminuta preliminar, Mikasa tomó el miembro viril y lo frotó un par de veces, apreciando su textura venosa antes de introducirlo en su interior. Ambos soltaron un suspiro gemido ante la agradable sensación que los embargó de golpe, había un remolino en la cabeza de Levi, el interior de Mikasa era como un jodido mar tibio y envolvente que mermaba cada uno de sus pensamientos…

Empezó a embestir, clavando sus dedos en su redondo trasero, levantándola un poco con sus embestidas; sin embargo al poco rato se detuvo dejando que ella lo montara a su antojo. Levi ya no la sostenía o empujaba, solo mantenía su miembro dentro, mientras con sus manos se deleitaba con sus mullidos senos mientras los estrujaba y saboreaba los endurecidos pezones. Mikasa con solo su cadera hacia el resto del ajetreo, marcando su control. Había mejorado en sus balanceos con los años que llevaban juntos.

Los sonidos húmedos se hacían cada vez más presurosos, y las penetraciones más profundas. Mikasa se inclinó hacia adelante plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios, encajó sus uñas en los hombros sólidos, claro indicio de que estaba por acabar.

—¡Dios! ¡Levi, ahhhhh! ¡Dame más, hummmm! —ese final fue más un chillido. Tal vez en la escuela Mikasa se demostró siempre callada, como una niñita buena que no rompe ni un plato. Lo que nadie sospechaba es que cuando fornicaban se ponía a gesticular como una fiera, insaciable.

—Oh, mierda —gruñó—. Vamos, mocosa, estoy llegando. Puedo sentir como tu coño me aprieta. ¿Quieres comerme entero, no es así? Hazlo —una nalgada tronó en el aire y la velocidad aumentó.

Mikasa sintió como una corriente eléctrica explotar en su bajo vientre alcanzando el glorioso orgasmo. Asimismo, Levi se sintió elevar tan alto que fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. Se dejó ir dentro de ella, nutriéndola con todo su semen, descargándose en su útero hasta el fondo.

Con eso esperaba mucho para un futuro, su único terror era la perspectiva de que ella no quisiera, pero ahora le daba igual.

Porque sabía que había algo más, algo único e irrepetible que lo unía a ella, enlazando sus corazones volviéndolos uno solo. Algo que no lo mataría ni le haría mal, sino que lo sanaba.

Algo más que una simple atracción carnal. Levi estaba seguro, totalmente consiente que el cariño que le profesaba a Mikasa era amor, aunque no se atreviera a llamarlo por ese nombre. ¿Ella a él? Por supuesto.

Con eso en mente se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, teniéndola aun encima y plenamente seguro de que sostenía lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _¿Qué tal esa guarrada? Ok, no tanto, pero yo me esforcé. Empecé con la idea de Levi haciéndose cositas frente a Mika dormida, al final hasta medio romántico me salió el enano -emojipensativo-, espero no haya sido un revoltijo de ideas porque juro que no me lo perdonaría D:_

 _Sé que tenía más cosas por aclarar, pero lo olvidé. En todo caso, disculpen los errores_ — _lo editaré, como siempre_ — _y espero que les haya gustado._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Publicado 30/nov/2017 a las 6:45 pm, hora de México._


End file.
